Edward and Bella's trip to Jacksonville, Florida
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: This is the missing parts from Eclipse when Edward and Bella journey to Jacksonville, Florida to see Renee.Occurs the prepartation, journey and stay. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

My eyes moved towards the clock again. It seemed like no time had passed since I had last looked. Charlie was focussed intently on something he was reading in the paper. As her turned the page I caught I glimpse of the title. Charlie was still concerned about the 'mysterious' disappearances in Seattle. Of course, I knew better and knew that this was the work of 'uncontrolled' and 'bloodthirsty' newborn vampires, as Edward had told me.

Thinking of Edward made my heart anxious and I glanced at the clock again. Edward had very politely excused himself from dinner, though Charlie did not deserve his politeness, still holding a grudge against Edward for the state I was in when he left. Thinking about the time made me shudder. Even though it had only been thirty minutes since Edward had left, I was dying to see him again.

I stared at the clock as if my gaze would suddenly cause the big hand to move up to the twelve. Frustrated, I rinsed my bowl in the sink and planned to go upstairs to pack for the trip to Florida tomorrow.

"You finished" I asked Charlie, eying his empty bowl by the newspaper. "Er yea. It was great Bells!" I had made Charlie beef stroganoff, his favourite. I didn't want Charlie to be too mad and me for going to see mom tomorrow with Edward so I was trying to do what I could to keep on his good side, especially as graduation was coming closer and closer each day.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine for dinner this weekend? We both know your lack of ability in the kitchen" I teased him as he chuckled, coming into the kitchen to rinse his bowl. "I'll be with Billy this weekend down at La Push. I'm sure with Jake and all his mates there will be plenty of food going". I laughed at this too, remembering how much the wolves eat.

I glanced at the clock again, thankfully this time, the hands had moved. I only had twenty minutes before Edward arrived, and my heart kicked into overdrive at the thought of seeing him. I finished rinsing the bowls then headed for the stairs.

"Ch- Dad. I'm going upstairs to go pack for Jacksonville" I yelled as I climbed the staircase, carefully watching where I was stepping. "Kay Bells. I'll be watching the game if you need anything". I heard the TV turn on downstairs. The game hadn't started yet so Charlie had the news on. As the noise echoed up the stairs, I heard about how police fear there is a serial killer in Seattle, and the death total has rapidly increased. As I listened, I forgot to watch where I was going and tripped on the last step. Moments before hitting the ground, two thin white arms shot out and caught my shoulders, standing me up right.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you" Alice chimed, taking my hand and dragging into my room as I blushed in embarrassment. Wait. What was Alice doing here? She noticed my questioning look and gave me a smile.

"I saw you were going to fall" She replied slightly mockingly, her smile twisting into an evil grin that usually meant something 'fun', or what she thought was fun, was about to happen.

"Alice" I warned. I knew that look. Last time I saw it she had convinced me to come on a full day shopping spree with her. She looked at my clothes I had spread over my bed earlier when I was about to pack for Jacksonville and grimaced in horror.

"Bella" Alice wined. Staring at my clothes like she personally wanted to set them on fire. I knew she was planning to take me on another shopping trip soon. This time, I grimaced. I was saved from Alice's plans when my window opened further and Edward gracefully slid into the middle of the room. I walked towards him as he pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you" Edward whispered into my ear in his velvet voice. I replied "Me too" as he kissed my jaw. Our moment was ruined when Alice interrupted in a frustrated voice. "Edward, I was talking to her!" Edward just chuckled and pulled me towards the end of my bed and sat down, placing me on his lap. I leaned back against his chest, perfectly content with where I was. It had been a long evening without him.

Alice looked at Edward and he nodded. I groaned. I hated it when they had these silent conversations and they both knew this. Edward turned to explain to me as Alice gracefully disappeared through my window.

"Alice wants you to come over tonight. She saw that Charlie would have no problem with this and asked if I could bring you over in ten minutes" I groaned again at the thought of what Alice would put me through. Makeovers, dress up, Bella-Barbie and much more.

"It won't be that bad" Edward muttered, kissing along my jaw line. I just sighed; I knew that I wouldn't win this battle anyway. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature. I jumped off Edwards lap. I might as well tell Charlie I'm leaving. Edward kissed me on the lips as my heart raced. He pulled me away, chuckling as he jumped out my window.

I was more careful walking down the stairs this time. Charlie was lying lazily on the couch in front of a baseball game. "Hey Dad, would I be able to go hang out at the Cullen's for a bit? I'll be home by ten thirty?" Charlie turned around to look at me, not wanting to take his eyes off the game. "Alice wants to show me some new clothes" I added in a small white lie, hoping it would help. "Sure Bells" Charlie's eyes lit up as he thought of Alice "Have fun and not too late". I breathed a sigh of relief as I headed out to my truck.

Of course he was there, holding the passenger door open for me. I glanced into the living room where Charlie was, good thing he was too focused on the game to see Edward out here with me. Charlie had no idea that Edward managed to sneak over to my house day and night. I glared at Edward as it got in the passengers side, though there was really no point in arguing. Before closing my door, Edward pecked me on the lips and I blushed, looking down. He climbed in the drivers side and started the loud old engine of the truck, mumbling about how slow and old it is.

"So why exactly dad Alice need me to come over this afternoon?" I asked as we went at my trucks fasted speed along the road. "I don't really know. She was thinking all about Jasper when she left". I looked ahead, not wanting to give my feelings away. I still felt nervous around Jasper after the events of my birthday last year. I know he would never do anything again but it still feels uncomfortable to be around him, knowing what he has to struggle with. Mid you, we had got along reasonably well in the chess game he beat me at earlier this week. I smiled, thinking we may have made some progress.

Edward seeing the changed in my expression asked "What are you thinking?" I bit my lip, not wanting to remind him of it again. My birthday has been a touchy subject for us, especially Edward. "Not much really. I was thinking about the chess game we had the other day". Edward chuckled, remembering. We pulled into the Cullen's long winding driveway, hidden in the trees.

My truck engine was easy to recognise, and the Cullen's didn't even need vampire hearing to know it was me. Emmett bounded down the porch stairs, stopping right outside my door and pulling me into a giant bear hug as soon as Edward cut off the engine.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's booming voice yelled as soon as he had set me back on my feet. "Back already?" Edward growled quietly and slid his arm around my waist, leading me inside. Jasper was sitting on the couch, concentrating hard on some show on TV about the civil war. I laughed at his expression and he turned quickly to smile at me, then looked back at the TV.

"Hey Jasper, where's Alice?" Edward asked him. Jasper didn't reply and I assumed Edward had just picked it out of his head. I sighed as Edward led me towards the couch where Esme was sitting and working on some sketches for an old house near Alaska. Edward sat down next to her and pulled me onto his lap.

It was very quiet, which didn't bother me. Edward started playing with a strand of my hair as I leaned back and rested my head under his jaw. Our silence was interrupted when a streak or black and white flew towards me and a little pixie stood right in front of me, a grin stretching over her small features. "Oh no" I whispered. Alice obviously had some plan to take me away and play lets-dress-up-Bella. Edward, hearing Alice's thoughts, pulled me closer and warned her "Leave Bella alone".

"Oh come on please! Jasper's going to drag you away to hunt for a few hours anyway" Alice complained. I looked up into Edward's eyes, they were a much darkened gold colour, and I could see dark shadows forming under his eyes. He probably should hunt now, and it's only for a few hours. Alice's eyes went blank and her smile widened, seeing my surrender.

"Fine" Edward grumbled, setting me next to Alice and stalking off out the back door where Jasper was waiting. I turned nervously to look at the overexcited pixie in front of me, now bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Alice" Esme scolded Alice, who was still bouncing up and down exuberantly. "Don't torture Bella, let her do what she wants". Alice turned to me with sad eyes and a puppy dog expression on her face that makes me feel sad and guilty.

"Bella" Alice said in a small voice "Can you pleeeeeeease come upstairs. I want to show you something". I looked at her sad expression and caved. "Yay" Alice cheered before grabbing me in her thin arms and sprinting up the staircase. She put me down outside the doors of her closet as she typed in the code key beside the door. I must of looked confused because she explained "Edward and Emmett think its funny to prank me and steal my clothes and my wardrobe has suffered enough in the various games of truth or dare we play". I nodded, too stunned to say anything as we entered her huge closet that is many times bigger than her room. Alice giggled and pulled me towards an unfamiliar set of about four racks of clothing. The clothing didn't look like Alice's usual over-the-top outgoing style, but I could tell just by looking at them that they were designer and very, very expensive. Alice turned me around so I was looking at her, her face serious and excited.

"Now I don't want you to freak out, but I saw that you were going to freak out so please try not to yell" She warned. I looked at her confused, with no idea what she is talking about. "Bella, I am going to help you pack for Florida" I started to protest but she put her hand over my mouth. "Please Bella" she continued to beg "I have never had the chance to buy summer clothing, for obvious reasons, and I have the perfect clothing for you!" she said excitedly, gesturing to the four racks of clothing that were different to all the other clothes. I gasped as I realized that these racks were full of clothing she had bought with me in mind. I took a deep breath.

"I do have my own clothes, Alice" I said, barely above a whisper, not wanting her to think I was 'freaking out' as she put it. I looked over at the clothes again, glancing over the short dresses and skimpy tops.

"You have your own clothes for FORKS Bella, but you don't have clothes for the hot weather" She countered, trying to plead with me again. "I lived in Phoenix for seventeen years, Alice, I have plenty of clothes that mom took to Florida of mine" Alice pouted, and gave me a look that I couldn't say no too. She started bouncing up and down again, dragging me over to the racks. "Hold up Alice, I do have a condition". "I know, I know. It has to fit in this tiny bag" She pulled out my suitcase. "Alice where did you- Never mind" I said, knowing Alice is unstoppable, and went to sit down on a small chair beside the clothing racks.

Alice skipped happily over to 'my' racks of clothes, ruffling through the coat hangers at inhuman speed, tossing out items onto my lap and suitcase. After about two minutes she gathered up the piles of clothing and dragged me back into her bedroom, throwing them all onto her huge bead. I eyed the giant mound of clothing, wondering how it would all fit in the suitcase.

"Alice, that won't all fit you know" I said, slightly smug that she might put some of the clothes back. "Oh yes it will" she squealed as she folded dresses, skimpy tops, short shorts and revealing bikinis and placed them in the suitcase. I sighed and snuck out of the room, Alice too focused on my clothing to even bother coming after me. I stalked up to Edward's room, checking the clock on the way. Edward would be back soon. I concentrated in not tripping, proud when I made it to Edward's door without falling once. I walked straight over to his black leather couch and lay down. I used to be hesitant walking into Edward's room and using his things but he assured me he didn't mind and told me the room is as much mine as it is his. Id only blushed and looked down. As I lay down on Edwards couch, I grabbed one of his books lying on the floor and started reading the back. Before I had even read a sentence, I heard the back door open, then close and very light foot steps rush towards the door. The next thing I knew my Greek god scooped me up in his arms and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Did you have fun then" I laughed, staring into his now liquid butterscotch eyes. "Yes. But it was no where near as good as when I got home and saw you" he whispered in my ear and I looked down blushing. Edward slouched against the back of the couch, pulling me into his lap as I lay my head against his stone cold chest. We just sat there for minutes, as I traced patterns across his chest and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I was about to close my eyes and rest when Edward's body suddenly became tense under mine. I looked up at him and followed his gaze to the doorway where he glared at Alice carrying a suitcase that looked like it was about to explode.

"Go away, Alice" Edward told her in an angry and annoyed tone. "Oh thank you, brother" she replied sarcastically, making her way into the middle of the room and placing the suitcase by my feet. "Hmm… and you said it wouldn't all fit" She told me, smug.

Edward placed his fingers under my chin and titled my head up to look at him. "You didn't have to let Alice pack for you. I could have got her to leave you alone" he said softly, gazing into my eyes. As soon as I was able to brake away from his topaz eyes i assured him its ok. After all, I don't even have to use them…I still have all my clothes from California…

"Bella" Alice wined, probably seeing me wearing my old swimsuit and not one of her new scanty bikinis. Edward just growled at her and she left the room, frustrated mumbling "You're no fun". "I heard that" Edward called down the hall and I heard Alice call back "You were supposed too". Edward turned to me and glanced at the clock. Ten Fifteen. "I probably should get you back to Charlie. Its bad enough that he doesn't trust me to take you to Florida. I wouldn't want him thinking I have kidnapped you already" Edward smiled his crooked grin at me, leaving me breathless. "Breathe, Bella" he chuckled as it did.

Edward carefully led me downstairs, content with going at my slow human pace. He had the not-so-tiny-any-more suitcase in his other hand as I entwined my fingers with his. Esme passed us as we walked downstairs, giving me a kiss on the cheek and wishing me a good night. As we reached the bottom of the living room, I noticed that only Alice and Jasper were in the living room, sitting side by side going through one of Alice's fashion magazines. Poor Jasper I thought. Jasper of course felt my assessment and smiled at me. I grinned back as Edward led me out the door. "Bye Jasper" I called as he waved. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella!" Alice called out as I walked down the stairs. Tomorrow?

I looked at Edward in question. He waited until we were in my truck to explain. "Alice wants to come over tomorrow morning to say goodbye" Edward said careful. I knew there was more to it. "She's going to come pick out my outfit as well isn't she?" I asked in a disappointed voice. Knowing Alice the outfit would be something that would bring attention to me, something any accident-prone klutz does not need.

Edward chuckled "Yes, she probably wants to". I groaned in defeat. Edward just reached over and stroked my cheek, causing my cheeks to burn and blush. He laughed at my reaction. "I'm really going to miss that" he said, very quietly, probably not wanting to acknowledge the fact my human days were numbered.

As we drove, I thought about the upcoming deadline. Graduation was not far away, and I knew that it is far too dangerous for me to stay human, especially with the Volturi's surprise visit approaching and Victoria still seeking revenge. I shuddered thinking of when I saw he in the water before Jacob had pulled me out. Jacob. I thought about the last time I had talked to him. The pained look of his face flashed in my mind, returning to the day when he had shown Charlie my motorcycle. Although I was still made for the trouble he got me in, I couldn't stand to see his pain. Jacob had been there for me when Edward left. He helped me when I was not so human. Now it's my turn to help him.

I thought of Charlie's conditions to my freedom. I hated my father's preference for Jacob and his attitude towards Edward. Charlie has never forgiven Edward for how I was when he left. Edward still blames himself over and over for the pain I went through and no matter how much I try to reassure him, he still feels guilty. I shuddered at what I though Edward might be seeing in Charlie's head about the time when he was away. Of course, Charlie never even talked to Edward, he just ignored his presence. I wish Charlie would understand how it's not Edwards fault. Charlie pesters me on a daily basis about going to see Jake, he thinks I spend far too much time with Edward and Jacob would be better for me. If only he knew the situation was actually between a vampire and a werewolf.

I turned towards Edward and noticed his incredibly confused gaze, his eyes staring into mine. I didn't even need to remind him to keep his eyes on the road, of course, Edward is the perfect driver. Edward is perfect at everything.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts and his eyes. "Um...how unnecessary it would be for me to remind you to keep your eyes on the road" I answered him, not wanting to bring up the subject of Jacob or Charlie. Edward chuckled and cut off the engine. I looked up, surprised, that my truck was right outside Charlie's house. Edward was at my door, holding it open for me, as usual. I almost fell out of the truck and he caught my waist, laughing as I scowled at him. He walked me up to the front door, holding my hand along the way. As we stopped, Edward dropped my hand and tilted my chin towards his face. His lips met mine for a brief second then he released me whispering "I'll see you upstairs" in his velvet voice.

I opened the door, slightly breathless from the kiss, and found Charlie still lying on the couch sleepily in the living room. "Hey Bells" he greeted me "Did you have fun? How's Alice?". "Alice is fine. Though I'll warn you now that she's probably planning another shopping trip for when I come back" Charlie laughed. He knew my distaste in shopping. "Well I'm going to bed now Dad. Night" I said, running up the stairs before he could have any more 'talks' with me. I was absolutely amazed I didn't trip at all.

I opened the door to my bedroom and found Edward lying on my bed, his hands behind his head looking like a god. As I approached he was suddenly in front of me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head. As he released me he went to go sit on my old rocking chair smiling at me as I gathered my bag of toiletries and my pyjamas for my 'human moment'.

Throwing my stuff in the corner, I turned the hot water of the shower on, letting the warmth loosen all the knots in my body. I found my familiar strawberry scented shampoo and ran it through my hair. Eventually I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I quickly dressed into the blue silk pyjama shorts and tank top Alice had bought for me a while back, brushed through the tangles in my hair and cleaned my teeth, eager to return to my room. I slipped into my room quietly, not want Charlie to come upstairs and check on me anytime soon.

Edward was lying across my bed again. He moved over and held his arms open for me to join him, an invitation I couldn't refuse. As I sat on the corner of my bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close next to him, crashing his lips to mine, more passionate then usual. I eventually had to pull away for air and Edward set me under the covers so I wouldn't get cold. I snuggled as close as I could into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me like a steel vice. The silence was comforting, but I wanted to hear his velvet voice again. My wish was granted.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Edward asked quietly, not wanting Charlie to hear. I continued to draw patterns onto his chest as I answered him. "Yes. Excited and nervous. I haven't seen my mom in such a long time, especially not under pleasant conditions. Edward shuddered, remembering. My eyelids drooped, and Edward noticed this. His pulled the cover up higher, kissed my head and whispered "Sleep, love" before humming my lullaby.

My dreams were very bright and warm. I was walking along a beach, in what I imagined to be Jacksonville. The sun was shining directly overhead and my skin was boiling. There were people everywhere, kids, parents, joggers. I started to search around for my Greek god, not being able to find him anywhere. I became panicked and ran towards the forest, hoping he would be there staying hidden from the sun. As I ran through the forest I heard my name being called by his velvet voice. The forest opened up into a meadow. Our meadow. He was standing in the middle of the meadow, the sun shining down on him. As the sun touched his skin thousands of diamonds were embedded in the surface. I couldn't take my eyes away, it was so beautiful. He held his hand out to me and I took it without hesitation. We began to walk towards the edge of the forest and out onto the open beach. The sun was still pelting down on my skin. We took the step out into the sunlight. I looked towards where my Greek god had been standing he was no where. I looked around me panicking, calling out his name, screaming for him. The beach morphed into a familiar forest as I collapsed on the ground. My dream turned into a nightmare as I realised he was gone. The reason for my life had gone. I cried and screamed for him but I was all alone.

I felt cool hands holding the sides of my face. I heard that velvet voice, now perfected, calling my name. "Bella! Bella!". I looked up into Edward's worried face "Its okay Bella, it was just a dream, I'm here now, I'm not leaving, its okay Bella" I looked up at his eyes, anxious with worry. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, and I tucked my head under his jaw, burying my face. Edward locked his arms around me, holding me tight to him like a vice. We sat in silence for a few moments before Edward pulled me back and whispered "Are you okay? What can I do?" I just smiled lightly and said "It was only a bad dream, Edward" hoping to convince him I was fine. He didn't buy it. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I shook my head. If I told him, he would find some way to blame himself and I cant bare to see him in pain. I did have a question though that my dreams only just made me think about. I looked into his liquid eyes, still not free of worry.

"What are you going to do in Jacksonville? I mean when it's too sunny outside?" I questioned, hoping it would not be too sunny. He seemed to guess my worries "Actually Alice said it wouldn't be too sunny all the time. And when I can't go outside I'll be doing an 'English term paper' that I have due". He smiled my favourite crooked grin, and my eyes drooped. Edward lay back, and I kept my head buried in his chest. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep as Edward began to hum my lullaby into my ear.

I woke up to quiet whispers in my room, and buried my head deeper into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and leant down to say something in my ear. "I'm sorry if we woke you" he said quietly in a loving voice. We? I reluctantly lifted my head from Edward's chest to stare straight into the overexcited eyes of the annoying little pixie.

"Bella! Good you're awake. Now you need to get up" She said in a very happy voice. I looked at my alarm clock. Eight am. I had no school today and we don't need to be at the airport until ten. I groaned and Edward stroked my check, glaring at his favourite sister. "Alice" I moaned "Let me sleep" I buried my head into Edward's chest again and closed my eyes. "Alice, let her sleep" Edward warned her. I couldn't sleep with all this arguing anyway, I guess I could sleep on the plane later. I unwillingly pulled my head away from Edward and climbed off the bed.

"You" she said, pointing at Edward "Go away. I'm getting Bella dressed" I blushed as Edward kissed me lightly before disappearing out the window. I turned to look at Alice, and whatever expression was on my face made her say "It won't be that bad". I went to go have a human moment and when I came back Alice threw a pair of jeans and a top at me. I looked at the jeans. They were my usual type of style, only these ones were designer. Alice smiled and turned around, indicating I should get dressed. I pulled the jeans on and the blue blouse Alice had given to me. I was surprised at how comfortable they were, usually Alice went for look rather then comfort.

"I'm done" I told Alice as she turned around and examined me. I blushed and looked down as she told me the clothes were very flattering. Alice led me to the bathroom where she brushed my hair, leaving it down, and applied a bit of mascara and lipstick to me. "Perfect" she exclaimed, obviously proud of her work. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to the empty kitchen (Charlie had left for work). I watched as her face turned confused, probably not having a clue what to do in terms of food. I was about to make cereal when Alice's eyes glazed over. Her eyes then lit up and I followed her to where she was pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard. Carefully, she poured the cereal in the bowl, followed by the milk and sat it down on the table, motioning for me to sit, obviously proud of herself.

"Thanks Alice, but you know I was going to get that myself" I said, grateful. "Oh I know. I saw you making it and figured it might be fun" She sat down at the table opposite me, staring as I lifted the first spoonful. Her face turned to disgust when I was about to put it into my mouth. I stopped and looked at her "What?" "Are you actually going to eat that? It doesn't look very appetizing" she said, wrinkling her nose. I continued to eat, avoiding her stares. After I rinsed my bowl and put it back in the cupboard, I checked the clock. It was nine thirty already.

"Charlie will be coming home in five minutes to say goodbye. I'll go grab your suitcase from upstairs". Within seconds she was back, the suitcase towering over her. I almost laughed at the sight, but right at that point Edward walked into the room.

"Miss me?" He asked, pulling me into another tight embrace. "Always" I replied resting my head against his hard body. Only then I noticed that the suitcase Alice had packed for me was smaller then it was last night. "Alice did you decide to take some of the items out?" I asked hopefully, she glared at me as Edward replied "No she just moved them to my suitcase. She saw the look Charlie was going to give you when he saw the exploding suitcase so she decided to relocate some of your items". I didn't know whether to thank her or scowl at her, so I settled for thanking.

A few minutes later I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway. Alice and Edward went to run home and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek as he told me "I'll be back in five minutes with the car. I love you". Charlie's noisy footsteps filled the hall. "Hey Dad" I greeted him "Why aren't you at the station?" I tagged on after, remembering it was Alice who had told me he was coming, not him. Charlie answered "I just wanted to make sure you get off ok Bells. Besides, nothing interesting is happening in Forks, all the hype is over this killing spree in Seattle. And speaking of Seattle Bella, when your there you are to go straight to the airport, and on the plane. No stops in the town got it?". "Got it Dad, you've got nothing to worry about" I replied, knowing Edward would take care of me.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway then a knock on the door. Charlie grudgingly followed me as I went up to let Edward in, carrying my now-small suitcase. "Chief Swan" Edward greeted him and Charlie grunted a "Hey" in reply. We all walked out to Edward's Volvo where Charlie placed my suitcase in the back, next to Edwards. Edward went around the back of the car to climb in the drivers' side, giving me and Charlie a moment of privacy. Or as private as it can be with vampire sight and hearing. Charlie pulled me into an awkward one armed hug, telling me to keep safe and have fun. "No stops in Seattle" he warned again as I climbed into the car.

As soon as we were out of sight from the house Edward placed his hand in mine on my lap, I smiled up at him as he gave me a crooked grin. I noticed the sped slowly inching up and I grasped Edwards hand tighter, still not used to the speeds these vampires seem to like to drive at. Edward, noticing me reaction laughed and kept the speed steady. He looked down to where I was squeezing his hand with all my strength. "Oh sorry" I muttered, loosening my grip. Edward laughed "I could actually feel pressure from that".

I laid my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, hoping to get to sleep. Edward, probably thinking I was asleep already, increased the speed rapidly and within 5 minutes we were in Port Angels. Edward drove, always to fast, into the car park of the small airport. "Bella?" I looked up to see Edward standing at my door, holding his hand out for me. I smiled as I took his hand, welcoming his marble coldness. Edward easily lifted the suitcases from the back of the car and placed them by the sidewalk. I picked up my carry on handbag Alice had guilt tripped me into taking and wheeled my suitcase into the terminal, after convincing Edward I am able to wheel it safely. Our flight was due to depart in twenty minutes so Edward and I took a seat in the small waiting room.

Edward and I sat in silence in our seats, holding hands as we waited for the plane to arrive. When it did, I gathered my carry on bag and Edward led up through the gates and onto the small aircraft. The air hostess showed us to our seats in upper class. The female flight attendants reminded me of last year in Port Angels when the waitress was flirting with Edward, though he had kept his eyes on me. As I took a seat, I saw Edward rolling his eyes, probably at some of the thoughts the hostess was having about him, which I didn't exactly want to know. Edward sat next to me and I moved over to the edge of my seat so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Thanks to Alice I didn't get to sleep in this morning" I explained. Edward chuckled and replied "Isn't that why they give you pillows" he motioned towards the pillow resting on my lap. "This is much more comfortable to me" I said lazily, settling into sleep against his shoulder. "Glad I could be of service" Edward whispered into my ear and although I was already half asleep, he started humming my lullaby".

I slept dreamlessly, partly because of the gentle hum of velvet music in my ear. I woke up suddenly as an announcement came over the loudspeaker system. We were about to land in Seattle now. As I lifted my head of Edwards shoulder I heard laughter beside me "Did you have a nice rest, love?" I went to mutter something back and Edward, realising my throat was dry, handed me a small bottle of water that had been given out while I was sleeping. I drunk the water and stretched out, feeling almost refreshed. The flight eventually landed and I took Edwards hand as we left the plane to enter through the gates into Seattle's airport.

We checked our luggage in and passed through the security checks to enter the interstate terminal. "We still have a few hours until our next flight, so would you like to get something to eat?" Edward said in a low voice into my ear. "Sure" I answered, suddenly feeling hungry. We walked towards the food court area hand in hand.

Edward had his nose wrinkled slightly against the smell. Human food wasn't exactly 'pleasant' to him. I giggled. "What are you thinking, Bella?" he asked me, curious to why I was laughing. "The look on you face a minute ago" I laughed as Edwards mouth relaxed into a smile. "Where would you like to eat?" "Um…McDonalds?" I asked. Edward chuckled and muttered something about "You're the one eating" and directed me to the line. I reached into my bag to grab my money when Edwards hand stopped me. I glared up at him, knowing the argument that will follow. He just raised his eyebrows waiting for me to give in. I shoved my wallet back into my bag and mumbled "fine" as Edward kissed the top of my head.

"So, love, what would you like?" I looked at the menu, not feeling in the mood for a large meal. "Coke and Cheeseburger?" I asked. "Sure" Edward smiled "Why don't you go find us a seat?" I walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. Minutes later, Edward joined me with my order, placing it in front of me. I started to drink the coke, not realising how thirsty I was. "You all finished" Edward asked, looking at the empty cup and burger wrapper. "Yep. Lets go" I stood up about to grab the tray when Edward snatched it, emptied and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the shops.

"Anywhere in particular you would like to go?" he asked as I looked through the large range of shops. Alice would love it here. I suddenly sighted a bookstore "How about there?" I told him, pointing towards the shop. We walked through all the children's books to the section of classical books. Edward immediately picked up a Shakespeare book, 'A Midsummer nights dream', and scoffed. "What?" I asked him. I enjoyed Shakespeare's plays a lot. "You have issues with classics" I told him again. First he insults Wuthering Heights, now this. We sat down on a bench soon after leaving. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. A few seconds later, his phone in his pocket vibrated. As we were sitting so close to each other, the sudden vibration made me jump. Edward chuckled and lifted his phone to his ear.

"What did you want Alice?" Edward answered. I could only just hear the high pitch enthusiasm of her voice through the phone. Edward talked quickly, so low that only I could hear him. It sounded like Alice was trying to persuade him to do something and he was telling her 'no'. After a quick 30 seconds, he hung up. I looked at him confused. "Alice wanted me to take you through all the fashion shops here while she directs you over the phone about what to try on" he murmured. I was glad he had said no. We walked over to the waiting area. Our flight was due to be boarded in ten minutes so we started to line up to get our tickets checked. Eventually a boarding call for our flight occurred and Edward led me along the corridor to our first class seats.

Edward sat down first, with me next to him. The seats were large and comfortable, with pull out TV screens and phones. I waited impatiently for the plane to take off. Finally the seat belt light went off and I jumped up out of my seat. I leaned in, kissed Edward on the cheek and whispered "Be right Back". I finished my 'human moment' and headed back to my seat. Edward was watching some old movie on the screen when I returned. I scooted to the side of my seat closest to Edward and snuggled up against his shoulder. He turned the movie off and started to hum my lullaby quietly in my ear. I fell asleep quickly.

I awoke to the sound of the flight attendants handing out food trays behind us. I opened my eyes to see two trays of food, one in front of me, and one in front of Edward. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to get rid of that?" I asked him, looking at his food tray. "We'll find a way" he laughed "You should eat". I leaned back against my seat as I quickly ate the chicken, salad and vegetable meal. I ate the premium ice cream so fast Edward handed me his as well, not that he needed it.

The long five hour flight passed quickly as drifted in and out of sleep against Edward's shoulder. At one point we started to watch some old TV series Edward had remembered from the eighties, though I fell asleep halfway through. "Bella, love" Edward whispered in my ear, "Time to wake up my sleeping beauty". I looked up to see the seatbelt light on. We must be about to land. I looked into Edward's eyes, still light butterscotch from when he had hunted.

Edward supported most of my weight as we walked into the area to collect our bags. We were supposed to be meeting Renee in the main waiting room at 9.30. I checked the giant clock on the wall. 9.15. For once I didn't complain as Edward carried my luggage to the giant waiting room.

"Bella? Bella!" I knew that voice. "Mom!" I exclaimed as she ran up to me, pulling me into a hug. As soon as she released me, Phil also gave me a quick hug. Renee turned to look at Edward. "Hello, Edward" she greeted him. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs Dwyer" Edward said, shaking her hand. "Please call me Renee". I could see Phil assessing Edward, probably judging how athletic he is. Phil and Edward carried the suitcases, Phil holding Renee's hand. I would have held Edward's hand but we agreed not to touch too much in front of Renee, not wanting her to guess the intensity of our relationship.

"So, Edward, do you play any sport" Phil questioned him "My whole family often play baseball or football a lot, though Emmett, my brother, is the athlete of the family" Edward replied, winking at me. I blushed and looked down. "Oh my gosh Bella! You look a lot better from when…I saw you last" Renee said. I cold see Edward tense beside me, wincing at the memory Renee was probably thinking about. I shuddered and kept a straight face as I answered "Yes, it's so good to see you too". I looked over towards Edward and Phil. They were deep in some conversation about baseball. Edward was probably trying to give me some privacy with my mom, though every few seconds his eyes would flick to mine, making sure I was still okay.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Mom stated impatiently, tugging on my arm. "Err sorry mom; I was just distracted, long flight you know. What were you saying?" I said and Edward chuckled, checking on me again. "I was telling you that most of your stuff from Phoenix is in your room here" Renee explained, obviously still wishing I would move to Florida to live with her. If only she knew why I wished to stay in Forks…

By now we had just excited the building and into the Jacksonville evening air. It felt like an effort to breathe in the humidity, and it was very hot, considering it is late evening. I was boiling inside my clothes, and I finally noticed the short shorts and tank top Renee was wearing. As I pulled my jacket off, Renee laughed promising I will "Get used to the temperature". "I think I can put up with it for three days" I had assured her.

We reached a white Toyota Camry that looked relatively new. Phil pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the back of the car, placing my suitcase beside it as he went to turn the air conditioning on inside. Even though it was the evening the temperature was still at least 80 degrees F. Edward easily lifted his suitcase in the back and Renee picked up mine. "Gosh Bella, what do you have in here? I always thought you were a light packer?" my mother teased, remembering the tiny suitcase I had of clothes when I moved to Forks. "Alice packed for me" I explained, remembering that she didn't know much about Alice, I added on "She is a shopaholic and she couldn't resist the chance to pack for somewhere that you could actually see the sun". Edward chuckled beside me as my mother began to complain about how wet and cold Forks can be. Renee climbed in the passenger seat and I slid in beside Edward in the back, making sure to keep space between us, not wanting to raise the suspicions.

Renee couldn't stop talking to me the whole way, filling me in on every detail I had missed since I had last seen her. Edward sat patiently in the back, his topaz eyes never leaving my face. All I needed to add in was an occasional 'yea' and 'ahh' to keep the conversation rolling. Although I had slept a lot on the plane, the time difference was making me feel sleepy. I leaned my head against the back of the seat, watching the occasional palm tree pass as we drove along the coastline.

After about twenty minutes the car pulled into a short narrow driveway which opened up to reveal a large beachfront style house. "Well here we are, Bella" I heard my mum announce from the front seat. I groaned as we left the cool air conditioned car and stepped out into the humid air of Jacksonville. Phil heard me and said "Don't worry Bella, we turned the air conditioning up high in the house, you must be used to the cold conditions by now". Edward tried to cover his laugh with a cough, knowing just how much I seemed to like the cold.

Edward retrieved both our suitcases from the back of the car and I saw Phil's eyes widen slightly at his strength. Renee led us up a small flight of stairs and opened the door as well as a bug shield, signalling for us to go in. Once inside the house, a large living room, kitchen and dining area was exposed, the walls painted rich colours, varying on each wall. We followed Renee up a short flight of stairs which brought us into a long corridor, doors situated on each side. Renee pointed out the first door as her and Phil's bedroom, the next as their bathroom. She continued to lead us past another couple of doors which she pointed out as her office and Phil's mini-gym. She came to a stop outside the third door from the end.

"Bella, this is your room. I already have some of your things from Phoenix set up for you, and your old clothes are in the dresser. Renee continued to walk down the hall, showing Edward that he would be staying in the guest room beside me and the last door was the general bathroom Edward would use as I had my own bathroom.

I opened the door, revealing my room. The walls were a light sea blue colour, with a deep green trim along the top. I recognised my old single bed and dresser from Phoenix and the familiar desk that used to be located in the study. On the desk were a few boxes labelled 'Bella', things I assumed Renee had packed away of mine when she moved.

Before I had time to look through my dresser cool arms wrapped around my waist. I sunk back into Edward's chest, sighing at how good the coldness felt, especially as the air conditioning hasn't filled the room yet. "Hello" Edward chuckled as I turned around to face him. "So this is where the rest of your things from California are" he stated. I looked at him confused "rest of my things?" I was sure I had more stuff than the few boxes, but I had assumed that Renee had given some of my unneeded belongings away. Edward took my hand and walked me out the door pulling me to his guest bedroom. The walls were a light beige colour, contrasting with the off white sheets on the large double bed in the centre of the room. Of course, the one person in the house who doesn't sleep gets the king sized bed. Edward lifted me and placed me around the corner to reveal about 10 boxes all labelled 'Bella's school work' and 'Bella's bits and bobs' or other things I had in room.

Edward laughed at the shocked look on my face. "You'll want to see inside these at some point, wont you?" I accused him, knowing how curious he is of everything that had occurred before I had met him. He laughed "Of course, Bella, I'm curious about every moment of your life I missed out on". He leaned in to kiss me when he suddenly straightened up and took a step away from me. "Renee" I guessed, slightly annoyed that she had prevented my kiss. Edward nodded, chuckling at the crease on my forehead.

"Bella" I heard my mom call outside my bedrooms door. "In the guest bedroom, mom" I called to her, imagining her face as she heard that I was with Edward. She muttered something like "I knew I would find her in there" and entered the room. She seemed satisfied that Edward was on the other side of the room, looking through his suitcase for something. "I know it's late, but would you like something to eat Bella?" she asked and I remembered how caring she can be. "No thanks mom, I ate on the plane so I'm pretty full. I think I will just head to bed soon anyway" I told her as she turned to look at Edward. "What about you Edward?" she asked politely. Edward replied "No thank you, Renee".

Renee looked between Edward and I a few times and I heard Edward chuckle lightly, probably at some of the thoughts she was having. "Bella" Renee turned to face me "I know you have been on a plane all day and I think you should get some rest, I have a big day planned for tomorrow". She looked at Edward once more before she left; looking slightly confused about the way Edward was gazing at me. "Bella, do you want a shower? There's one in the bathroom of your room" Renee added, slightly emphasising the 'your' part. "Thanks mom, I'll just say goodnight to Edward first". Renee sighed and left.

Edward laughed quietly. "She wants me to leave your room, doesn't she?" I asked him as he nodded. He pulled me against his chest and kissed me passionately. After a few seconds I was gasping for air. We both listened to my heart slow down and our ragged breathing for a few minutes before Edward kissed me on the head and whispered "Go Bella, you don't want to make Renee too suspicious" he said letting me go.

I wandered down the hall and into my bathroom slightly lightheaded and dizzy from Edward's kiss. I grabbed my toiletries bag and pyjamas from my suitcase and ran the hot water of the shower. After a few minutes of feeling the hot water on my skin I hoped out and changed into the skimpy tank top and silk shorts Alice had packed me.

Throwing my towel in the corner of my bedroom, I saw my very own Greek god lying on my old bed, wearing a pair of pants and a shirt that could be acceptable to sleep in. "I should probably let you know that Renee plans to check on us in exactly one minute to make sure I haven't snuck into your room or vice versa" Edward warned in his velvet voice. I sighed, disappointed. Edward kissed me on the lips to reassure me "Don't worry, love, I'll be back as soon as I can" and with that he disappeared.

I lay down on my bed, far to hot to get into the covers, rolling over to burry my head into the pillows. If Renee though I was asleep, she would be less likely to check on me later. I felt the door open about thirty seconds later. I didn't hear Renee leave but I knew she had gone when I felt a laugh next to me. Rolling back over in shock, I realised Edward was lying next to me.

"Do you know that your mother just scolded herself for thinking we would have snuck into each others rooms, thinking you knew better than to come see me at night" he laughed. I laughed a bit, to tired to think of another response. "You'll stay tonight?" I asked, not wanting to think of spending the night alone. "Of course, love, now you really should get to sleep". I managed to mumble an 'mmhmm' as he started to hum my lullaby. Before letting the music send me to sleep, I rolled over onto Edward's chest, his arms embracing me.

I slept dreamlessly in Edward's cool arms, waking up to see only a faint light shining through the window. "What time is it" I managed to mumble, searching for a clock". "Six" Edward said into my ear, his voice clear and glorious "Renee is still asleep and Phil left about ten minutes ago to meet his team at the gym" I sighed, thankful that Edward wouldn't have to leave anytime soon to avoid Renee's suspicions. I don't know how long I laid there for, but Edward suddenly lifted me off his chest and placed me on my bed before telling me quickly "Renee's coming to check on you" and disappearing.

I got up and walked over to my suitcase, searching around in the very revealing clothing to try and find something appropriate to wear. I eventually settled with a blue sleeveless blouse and a pair of knee length shorts. I few seconds after I had changed, Renee knocked on my door. "Come in, mom" I called, walking into the bathroom to brush my hair.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" I pulled the brush through my hair one last time and replied "Very well". Renee walked me downstairs, showing me to the dining room table where Edward sat". I went to take a seat next to him, as Renee's eyes turned slightly confused at how quickly I went to be with him. I noticed Renee was still wearing her nightgown as she excused herself to go get changed.

Edward looked very confused as I took the bowl in front of him and filled it with cereal and milk. "Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, not liking that he couldn't read my thoughts. I just poured the cereal from his bowl into mine and handed him the 'used' dish. He smiled as I explained "Now you have 'eaten'".

A few minutes later Renee came down the stairs again, dressed similarly to myself. As she wandered into the kitchen, Edward leaned close and told me "I didn't know your mother had something in common with Alice". I dropped the spoonful of cereal I was about to eat, thankfully it landed in my bowl. "Oh no! We are going shopping aren't we?" I asked in a neutral tone. While mom didn't try to buy me a thousand pieces of clothing like Alice did, she still liked me to spend all day trying on outfits with her. Edward pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh as he nodded. I groaned.

Mum returned into the dining area just as I took my last bite of cereal. I quickly moved away from Edward before she noticed how close Edward and I was sitting. Renee did, however, notice how we held hands under the table and her eyes became slightly concerned again. Edward excused himself to go rinse his dish, taking mine and Renee's with him. She thanked him, surprised at his manners as he offered to clean up.

"So Bella, I was thinking did you want to do a little shopping today?" I tried to keep the grimace of my face and forced a smile. "Sure. That sounds like fun". The sun was shining brightly through the windows now, and I noticed how Edward managed to keep in all the shadows as he moved. "Are you coming to Edward?" Renee called into the kitchen, slightly louder though Edward could hear her perfectly fine if she had whispered. "No thank you Renee, I have an English term paper due soon and I still need to do a lot of work on it. Thank you for the offer though".

"Don't you have this term paper too, Bella?" Renee asked, though I could see concern in her eyes, probably worrying that Charlie hasn't been making me keep up with my school work. "Edward's not in my English class. Our class did that paper last term" I answered, hoping she would accept this as an appropriate answer, only the second part was a lie. She did, probably too excited to think much into it.

Renee disappeared upstairs again to grab her purse and wallet. I walked over to where Edward sat on the couch, checking around carefully to make sure Renee was out of sight before snuggling up against his side. We sat in silence, waiting for Renee to return, staring into each others eyes.

I could see some worry forming in Edward's eyes, and I assured him that I'm pretty sure I could survive in the mall, though he didn't look fully convinced. Renee returned minutes later and dragged me to the door, looking rather concerned at how worried Edward looked about letting me go. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before mom whisked me off to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

I wiped my hand across my forehead. Even though we had only been outside for a few seconds on our way to the car the sweltering heat was already there. "Sorry Bella" Renee reached over to turn up the air conditioning in the car onto full blast "Its easy to forget that you are more than used to the cold now". I grimaced at the hinting tone she used, still probably wishing I would come live with her.

As we drove past the beaches, I remembered how I used to love the sun, burning down on the golden sand. Now I glowered at the sky when it was too sunny, knowing that Edward would not be able to go out in public those days. We turned off onto a wide and busy street, filled with cars similar to my moms. We emerged through a few palm trees and I saw the large sign 'JACKSONVILLE MALL' ahead. Renee was still chatting all about the wonders of Florida as we found a car park as close as possible to the mall, but still at least fifty meters away.

By the time we reached inside the mall, I was boiling from the heat outside. Renee seemed eager to drag me past a few shops, pointing out items in the windows she liked as we past. "Oh I like that one, but maybe in pink" Renee mused "That skirt there is very nice, but maybe to long for Florida". After walking in and out of numerous types of shops, mom finally dragged me to the food court.

We both bought Chinese food and sat down at one of the small booths to eat. It was rather weird to be eating in a mall with someone else, especially as the last public places I had eaten in were with Alice or Edward, both of whom didn't eat. "So Bella" mom started between mouthfuls "What do you think? Of Jacksonville?" Anyone could hear the hope in her voice, but I didn't want her to think I would move here. "Um...it's very, very hot. I think Forks has grown on me" I replied. Renee dragged me off to 'Victoria's Secret' next, and I was secretly glad that Alice wasn't here to buy me every piece of skimpy lingerie she set eyes on.

"Er, mom? I think I'm going to wait outside, if you don't mind?" I asked, not wanting to go inside. "Sure, Bella" mom said turning towards the store and muttering "She hasn't changed that much". I walked over to sit on an empty bench opposite the store, listening to the music played in the store beside me. Shopping had really worn me out and I rested my head against the back of the seat, letting my eyes close.

"Bella? Bella?" Renee's voice pulled me out of my rest. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. Renee's arms were overflowing with various bags from the store. I stood up, stretching slightly. How long had I rested?

"Oh Bella" Renee teased "You were never one for shopping. Would you like to go home now?" I nodded and followed her out the door and to the car. The sun had lowered in the sky, and the temperature had dropped slightly. Soon the sun would be low enough for Edward to come outside. I sighed. It had been a very, very long day without him.

As we arrived home, I found Edward sitting on the edge of the couch, with a laptop on his knees 'editing his English paper'. Renee looked concerned as I went down and sat next to him, our bodies' only centimetres away from each other. Shaking her head, Renee went upstairs to go unpack. The second she was out of sight, Edward put his laptop on the coffee table and pulled me onto his lap, his lips crushing gently against mine. "I missed you" he whispered against my neck, giving me a chance to catch my breath. "Me too" I said, still slightly breathless "Did you have fun while I was away?" I asked, eying the blank background on the computer. "Nothing is fun for me unless I'm with you" Edward replied, holding me closer. "Alice called though" he continued "I must warn you that she is planning a giant shopping trip to make up for the fact that she saw you chose not to go into 'Victoria's Secret' today" I groaned and he kissed me on the top of my head.

I sat in Edwards arms for a long time, looking up confused as he moved me off his lap and placed me on the other side of the couch. He laughed at my pout and mouthed 'Renee'. A second later I saw Renee descending down the stairs, wearing an elegant knee-length dress, complete with makeup and jewellery. "Wow mom, you look great. Are you going out?" I asked, hoping for some alone time with Edward. As much as I loved having my mom around, she _saw_ too much and Edward and I had barely been able to be alone together without her concerned eyes watching. "Phil's team won the playoffs last night and their having a prize giving dinner tonight. I'm sorry it's such short notice. I could stay home if you like…" Renee offered, eyeing the now small gap between Edward and me. "No, no it's fine. Go, have fun. I'll be fine. Edward's here" Renee looked like that was part of the reason she wanted to stay.

"Ok then. I'll be back around eleven" she informed us, though it sounded a lot like a warning when she glanced at Edward. Phil came down the stairs, looking unusually formal in a lightweight suit, and they left through the door. A few seconds later we heard the car pull out of the driveway and disappear. I moved over towards Edward and he pulled me onto his lap, kissing my forehead as he locked his vicelike arms around my waist.

He chuckled as I leaned into his chest and sighed; glad I could finally be close to him again without Renee's suspicious eyes catching every move. We sat there unmoving for a while before Edward suddenly suggested "Do you want to go down to the beach? The suns hidden enough now for me to come out and its getting rather frustrating being stuck inside all day like a real vampire", laughing. "Sure" I replied as he pulled me up into his arms, not even bothering to grab our shoes at the door. Edward jogged at a fast human pace down to the beach and placed me down on the silky sand.

My feet sunk into the fine grains and I looked out over the ocean to see the sun setting. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto the sand, lying back. I snuggled into his side and looked into is eyes. The sky above us was a mixture of dark pink and orange, casting rays of light over the sea. "It's so pretty" I said, admiring the rays of light as the slowly disappeared. Edward looked up at the sky, then back at me "Its nothing compared to you" he said, and I blushed resting my head against his shoulder.

We just sat there, staring into each others eyes. Minutes passed quickly and before I even worried about the time, Edward was pulling me to my feet. I sighed, leaning into his side. It was getting dark outside, but I didn't want to leave. "Its ten o'clock Bella, time to go home". I was beginning to feel very tired, and Edward sensed this, pulling me into his arms and walking back to the house. We got inside, and Edward sat down of the couch, with me still cradled in his arms. We started to watch some action movie on TV, though I was past listening and just leaned into Edward's chest; hoping sleep will catch up with me soon. Edward turned the volume down and started to hum my lullaby.

I was woken when I felt Edwards arms lift me off his lap and sit me beside him. I was still to sleepy to open my eyes but I leaded my head against Edward's shoulder, not wanting to lose contact with his refreshing cool skin. A few minutes later and I still weren't completely asleep. I heard the front door open and Phil and Renee enter. Renee must have spotted me 'asleep' because she whispered "Oh. How long has she been out for?" Edward replied in a hushed voice "Only about forty minutes". I heard heavy foot steps walk up the stairs, Phil I guessed. Renee asked "Do you think we should take her upstairs?" probably wanting me away from Edward. The next thing I knew cool arms scooped me up and I was carried into my room. I buried myself under the covers and felt the cools arms leave me for a second.

Worried, I sat up in bed, my eyes flying open. Before I even had time to panic, Edward was back, pulling me down beside him onto the bed. "Shh its ok I'm here" he assured me "I just and to go back into my room so Renee could see I was 'asleep'". Edward started humming my lullaby again and I feel asleep wrapped in his cool embrace.

I woke up feeling hot, noting the absence of Edward's cool body. I rolled over and my head came in contact with what felt like a piece of paper. I opened it which revealed a note in Edward's familiar script. _'Bella' _he wrote_ 'Renee woke up early and decided to come check on us. Don't panic, I am downstairs with Renee. See you soon. Love Edward'._ I rolled back over again, looking around my room. Sun was beaming through the windows. I looked across at the little alarm clock on the bedside table. Nine o'clock. I had slept in. Stumbling around my room, I noticed I was still wearing my shorts and blouse from yesterday. Though it was rather uncomfortable when I woke up, it was less embarrassing then if Edward had changed me last night. I flushed slightly at the thought.

I walked downstairs quickly, wanting to see Edward again. At the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward sitting at the dining table, already dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants. I looked at the food sitting on the table and my stomach growled. I forgot that I had fallen asleep before eating dinner last night. Edward smiled at me and I blushed looking down and walking over to sit next to him. As I came around the corner I spotted Renee in the kitchen "Good morning sleepy head" she called out. "Morning" I replied, noticing Edwards 'used' bowl in front of him again. I wondered briefly how he was able to get rid of the food this time.

"Breakfast time" Edward whispered in my ear again, noticing my stomach growl. I was about to grab the cereal box when Edward snatched it away, poured the cereal in my bowl, along with milk and handed me a spoon. "Thanks" I said as a smile stretched across his face.

"So Edward" Renee sat opposite me "What are your plans for next year?" Edward smiled and replied "I'm keeping my options open but I have got a few acceptances". "Where abouts?" Renee continued to ask. I hoped that she would be done with all her questions soon. "Harvard… Dartmouth… Alaska" Renee's mouth few open slightly at the sound of the Ivy League colleges. She recovered then looked at me "Bella, you should apply for the university of Florida" she hinted. I knew she would try and sell me this sometime soon. "I don't think I will be able to survive in this heat mom" I joked, hoping she would change the topic. Renee and Edward laughed, then went into the kitchen to clear their dishes.

"Bella, I don't know if you had any plans today, but I was wondering if you would like to take a walk on the beach with me?" Her tone made it clear that she wanted to talk with me alone, and that was easily arranged, especially because the sun was too bright for Edward to leave the house. "Sure" I replied "I'll go have a shower and get changed, then we can leave". I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom. I was still too hot inside the house and I turned the water in the shower down. After a few minutes of letting my muscles relax, I hopped out and headed into my room to find something to wear.

Short dresses…revealing bikinis…low cut tops…very tiny shorts…was there anything in hear Alice actually could see me wearing. Frustrated, I grabbed out the most covering bikini and a light sundress Alice had packed me. After smothering myself in sunscreen, I got dressed and nearly ran downstairs. Of course, being the klutz that I am, I tripped on the bottom step. Edward, who was standing by the bottom of the staircase, caught me before I hit my head on the floor. He set me up right and chuckled at my blush. "Nice, reflexes, kid" Phil called out, heading down the stairs. "Thank you Phil" Edward replied, still smiling.

Renee followed Phil down the staircase seconds later. "What was that, Phil?" she asked, still looking at him with gooey eyes. "Oh" Phil and Edward laughed "You know Bella, tripped on the steps and Edward caught her just before she hit the floor". This time everybody laughed, except me and I dipped my head in embarrassment. Renee dragged me out the door and I barely managed to get a "Bye Edward" out before she pulled me along the sidewalk to the beach.

_This is where Renee and Bella have the conversation on the beach about her and Edward in chapter 3: Motives of Eclipse. _

Renee and I walked through the door back into the house. I was still shocked at how much she had guessed about mine and Edward's relationship. I walked over, following Renee to the couch where Edward sat. Not wanting to raise her already accurate suspicions, I sat down on the chair opposite the couch. "Did you have a nice walk?" Edward asked politely, setting his 'English paper' on the table. I saw Edward's eyes brighten slightly, probably listening to the conversation Renee and I had just had in her mind. "It was very nice, thank you Edward". She smiled at him "What time is your flight home?" I looked over at the clock. It was already ten thirty. "Um…twelve but we need to be at the airport by eleven". Renee looked at the clock too "This weekend has gone really fast! Do you need any help packing your things?" She asked, and I could see some sadness in her eyes. "I'm fine, mom, really" I said, running upstairs to pack.

Ten minutes later Edward and I loaded our bags in the car. Well technically Edward loaded both our bags in the car, thinking I was not capable of lifting it. Edward and I sat in the back seat as we drove towards the airport. Renee chattered the whole time about how much she is going to miss me and I have to come visit soon. I felt the lump in my throat rise as I realised may never see her again, unless if I marry Edward. The thought of marriage put shudders along my spine, especially the thought at what my mom might say. I would swear she would fine it more appropriate for me to become a vampire then get married at eighteen.

My thoughts were interrupted when we parked in the large airport car park. Surprisingly, Edward managed to stay in the shade all the way up to the building. We checked in our luggage ad headed towards the inter-state terminal. As I turned to say good bye to Renee, I could see tears brimming in her eyes. Edward politely thanked her for the hospitality and left to go to the 'bathroom' giving me some privacy to say goodbye to my mother.

"Promise me that you'll come visit soon, it's been so great to see you again" Renee said and I replied "It's been great to see you too, mom" dodging her first request. I gave her one final hug and Edward returned, leading me away to the terminal. Within a few minutes, Edward and I had boarded the plane. We were situated in two single first class seats, rather isolated from the rest of the passengers. I leaned against Edwards shoulder, preparing for takeoff. As soon as the seatbelt light was off, I undid my buckle and climbed into Edward's seat on his lap. I was thankful that there were no other passengers in our first class area. We were finally alone in what seemed like ages. Edward looked at me confused as I curled into his chest.

"I haven't been able to do this the entire trip" I explained and his strong arms wrapped protectively around me. He started to hum my lullaby. I was only asleep for a short time, and about an hour after takeoff I felt Edward lift me into my own seat, seconds before the hostess came around the corner to deliver our meals. I ate the food quickly, and Edward offered me his meal as well.

About two hours into the flight, I couldn't get to sleep. I climbed back onto Edwards lap and felt his cool embrace. We began to watch a movie on his screen, and I fell asleep in the opening credits. I woke to the sound of the pilot asking passengers to return to their seats for landing. I reluctantly climbed off Edward's lap and into my own seat. Edward chuckled at my reluctance and kissed my head.

The plane landed in Seattle about two minutes later. Edward helped me to my feet and pulled me into the airport. Our next flight was due to take off in an hour, so Edward thought I should eat now. We made our way over to a small restaurant outside the airport. A young waitress, maybe about twenty, was eyeing Edward. I sighed. It can get rather irritating with people continuously flirting with Edward everywhere we go.

After I had eaten, we made our way back over to the waiting room. "Do you miss her already?" Edward asked, noting my quietness. I laughed "Sort of. In some ways I was glad to leave though". Edward looked at me, confused. "Renee is incredibly perceptive" I explained "I'm sure _you_ would know more than me the close eye Renee had kept on us throughout the trip". Edward laughed as well "Your mother seemed a bit shocked, despite what Charlie had told her". Edward saw my confusion and continued "It appears that when Renee called Charlie to make arrangements she was…unaware that we were past the whole 'crush' stage" Edward laughed as we were never really at that stage. "Charlie had told her how much time we spend together, warning her that it may be kind of hard for her to get you alone. Renee was shocked when she discovered our relationship is a lot more…serious then she thought". I laughed along with Edward.

"It's been a lot different seeing mom now and hanging out with her" I told Edward "We used to be best friends, doing everything together and telling each other everything. There had never really been any need for me to keep something from her in the past, so she was never concerned that I had any secrets. I think watching s together sharpened her senses a lot". Edward laughed "Your mother watched us very closely this weekend. Though I am glad to leave for one particular reason…"

I looked up at him "And why is that?" Edward bent down and kissed me on the lips for a few seconds, before pulling away and letting me breathe. "That" he answered "You have no idea how Renee would overreact if we were only holding hands and it's nice to finally be able to kiss you without her eyes analysing my every move". I laughed "I agree. Renee's mind must have been rather interesting for you, though". "I enjoyed her thoughts. They are childlike yet older. She thought about you a lot and about us together" Edward said. I looked at him, wanting to know what she thought about us. "I was surprised at how good she thought I was for you" Edward laughed; he had always thought I deserved someone so much better "Renee thinks that we are rather…possessive of each other, I guess. She's pleased you have me and how happy I seem to make you" Edwards smile stretched larger because nothing pleased him more than making me happy.

A boarding call for our flight came over the load speaker and Edward took my hand, walking us towards the steps leading up to the small plane. Again we sat in wide first class seats. I thought about trying to sleep but my mind was being interrupted with thoughts about Charlie. I hoped he wasn't too mad about me going to see Renee. I knew he had no problem with me seeing her, but he hated the fact that I had gone with Edward. I let my mind wander off into other paths…like thinking about Jacob.

I couldn't stand how much I was hurting him. Jacob was in pain and it was my fault. Although Edward wouldn't let me near the wolves, I knew I had to find some way to talk to Jacob, and since he was pretty much ignoring me right now, that may be kind of hard. At that point I must have been falling to sleep because the last thing I heard was Edward's sweet voice humming my lullaby in my ear.


	3. Authors note: Thank you

Thank you so much for reading.

I am very new to this sight and at first I thought that I was only getting a few people reading my stories, and on my one shots I had thought nobody had read them. I only just figured out how to see how many people had read my stories and I had almost feinted. I had no idea so many people had visited my stories.

I am not one of those people who use threats and demand reviews but I really would appreciate it if you review, even if you just say a few words.

Also, I would like it if you check out my stories. They are all quite similar and are usually one shot set during Eclipse (although one is set after Breaking Dawn).

If you have anything to ask me go ahead and send me a message and I _will_ reply immediately.

Also if you have any requests for a story I could do I will be happy to. I love to 'fill in the gaps' of Eclipse and do anything set around that time period.

Thank you so much to all of those who are looking at my stories. I have never been so shocked by the amount of people reading my things and it makes my day whenever I get an email saying one of my stories made someone's favourites or I get a review (which isn't really that often for reviews).

I always visit the pages of people who have added my stories to their favourites or story alerts or have reviewed and always read their fan fictions.

Although I am very filled with my own ideas of many fan fictions I could do, I would love the challenge of doing a story set around the time of Eclipse (especially filling in the blanks) so if you have a moment or two, please send me a challenge for my next fan fiction.

Thanks again,

24vampiregirl


	4. SEQUEL: Renee's PoV

I have done this story in Renee's PoV, with quite a bit of detail on how she views Edward and Bella's relationship. I will also do the conversation they have in Eclipse. Please read it; you will find it on my profile page under my list of stories called _'Edward and Bella visit Florida'_

I have posted the first chapter and already have lots of ideas that I didn't get to include in Bella's PoV. Please read and review.


End file.
